Anon Ops
by breaking-the-illusion
Summary: All characters belong to CP Coulter  3  or Glee on FOX
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to go check on Mama again."

"Reed, CP needs her rest, she's fine I was just up there five minutes ago." Kurt grabbed his clumsy friend's arm.

"Wh-", Reed was cut off as the Tweedles emerged into the room.

"Oh Alice," they chimed together,

"The oven-"

"went off-"

"so that means-"

But the blonde twins were hushed by an angry sounding Staurt.

"You guys realize CP's in here because its quiet and lacking certain Windsor students. So shut up or get out."

"Geeez, Knave, we aren't harming her as much as these coffee fumes." Ethan replied quieter than before. Ethan and Wes laughed silently next to him.

Julian walked into the common room with a handful of envelopes.

"Is that all from yesterday?" Wes asked from the couch.

"This is all from this morning, more and more are pouring I've had to check the mail slot twice a day for sometime now," Julian explained. "Lo, come help me sort them."

It didn't take very long since the letters were already color-coded. The colored pile were get-wells from family, friends and caring fans. The other pile though, were all the same color gray. Those were all anxious messages from anonmynus viewers that kept antagonizing each and everyone of them. Shane, as well as everyone else eyed the stack of gray letters.

"It just keeps growing. Will someone just tell them to stop. We don't want to answer questions or see those awful messages to CP. They aren't making her feel any better." Shane called from his place on the couch next to Reed.

A few 'Yeah's and a 'Hell Yeah', probably Wes, came from the group.

"We already have a ton of people working on getting them to stop. Also, you guys have to remember the nice ones," Julian informed everyone before they got too riled up, "I'm sure Mama appreciates them, she just needs to rest."

Reed got up from the couch, Shane quick on his heels. "Kurt, I think we should check on her again, it's been like ten minutes."

Kurt sighed, "I guess you could go check- just you," he motioned Shane to sit back down, "We don't want to suffocate her."

Reed got up and clumisly ventured up the stairs.

"Kurt, the oven alarm kept going off. So I just shut off the oven, because I know if I touched the cookies, you'd kill me." Blaine walked through the giant oak doors.

"I thought you were with Dwight?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh. Not anymore. He's still in his room, trying too figure what kind of spirit is haunting Mama C-"

Just then Reed came running down the stairs, "YOU GUYS- ughhhff." He tripped on the last couple steps. Shane made it quickly over just in time, before Reed face-planted.

"Reed what is it?" Shane asked quietly, trying to comfort him.

Everyone's wondering eyes on Reed.

He took a breath, "CP's gone."

x TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off i apologize for the delay. (i blame bb Logan) also this is really short. The next part will be longer and up sooner, possibly tomorrow. You can always find me on tumblr: diegopuffranger(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) All these fabulous boys belong to CP Coulter!**

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Shane was asking Reed, but Blaine and Kurt were already sprinting up the Stuart dorm steps.

Kurt ran through the open door of the Stuart room "CP!" Checking the bathroom next.

Blaine burst in, breath heavy and speechless. He looked wide-eyed at Kurt who just stared.

"Just check all the other rooms," the Stuart prefect was commanding Shane downstairs.

"Okay- wait someone has to stay and make sure Reed's alright." Shane was explaining breathlessly.

Logan's icy emerald eyes burned holes into the dancer's head, but quickly turned to the Tweedles, "Evan. Ethan. Go scout around, Jules go find Justin, and Wes get Chaz." The blond prefect barked.

Julian just stood there while everyone else was chaoticly running around, "I didn't think- it couldn't of been...serious..." The actor was muttering, mostly to himself.

Logan gave him a confused look before yelling, "JULES! Come on get Justin NOW!"

Julian blinked and for a moment stood there, but quickly ran off to the Hanover House before he could get another screech from Logan.

Upstairs Kurt was racing the room. "Blaine I just don't- I- wh-"

"Shhh. I know. I know," he said putting an arm around his boyfreind. "David went to get Dwight. He'll know what's going on."

Even though it felt like five hours, it was about five minutes later, when Dwight arrived to the Stuart House. Armed with his holy water spray gun, mysterious black bag and the Tweedles on either side.

"Just give me a minute." The dark eyed boy said as he grabbed a flute of pale, blue powder from the dufflebag he carried with him.

The Windsor took the light substance and threw it, from what it looked, carefully and percisely scattered the powder on the floor, bed, air and basically everything.

"Its been five minutes, what is the importance of this?." Charlie asked Justin, leaning against the door frame.

"Get me the times and names of every last known human contact with CP and this room. Also the room, window and door measurements. That's it... for now." The sophomore conducted, as he took a salt filled container from his carrying belt.

"I know he's normally crazy, but he has just reached a new level of insanity." Justin muttered to the Windsor prefect who just stared at Dwight, who was now crawling on the floor, precisly placing crystal orbs in scattered places.

"I just don't understand how this could happen." Reed finally managed to say in between sobs.

Shane, who was holding the delicate, Windsor boy kept his hand running through the blond, curly locks and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

But not even Shane could convince himself.

**P.S.: on tumblr track the tag 'anonopsfic' thank you my ducklings :)**


End file.
